Promise
by Tsugumi Winters
Summary: Kyuu retreives his childhood memory, Meg wonders if he remembers a promise. KyuuxMeg... oneshot


Disclaimer: I never owned Detective School Q, I can only wish I did.

"_Kyuu-kun, we're going to the park; are you coming with us?" a five year old girl said._

_A five year old boy came out of his house, "Meg-chan, can I really?"_

"_Hai." The girl called Meg answered._

"_Yipee!" Kyuu exclaimed, Meg giggled._

_They went into Meg's car and her mother drove them to the park._

_The park was crowded with children._

_Meg sat down on one of the swings and Kyuu pushed her._

"_Kyuu-kun, push higher."_

_Kyuu did; Meg's pink hair, which was tied into a ponytail, moved freely._

_Meg enjoyed the swing, but she wanted to go on that really high slide._

_They went there; but another kid pushed them off._

"_Hey, this is my place, you can't use this slide." The kid said._

_Meg landed hard on the floor; her eyes started to water._

"_Aww…Little girl's crying; now why don't you take your boyfriend with you and run off to another place." The kid teased._

_Meg cried, Kyuu held his hand out and Meg took it._

_Kyuu glared at the kid, who was smirking._

_Kyuu brought Meg to the benches, where she cried endlessly._

_Meg fell asleep and later on her mother came to pick them up._

_

* * *

_

A fifteen-year-old Kyuu now wakes up.

"I knew Meg-chan when I was young?" he wondered.

He went to the DDS Campus and wandered around for a while, it was still seven fifteen and classes start at eight.

He bumped into Megumi, "Oh, hi Megumi-chan."

"Hi Kyuu-kun. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Just thinking. How about you?"

"I'm always here half an hour before classes." She replied.

They went to the classroom to find Ryuu by the window, in his own world.

Megumi tripped on a loose floorboard and fell on the floor, "Ouch."

Kyuu looked away when that happened.

Megumi felt weird about it 'cause usually Kyuu would be saying the color of her underwear by now.

"Kyuu-kun, is there something wrong?" Meg asked.

Kyuu shook his head, "Nah, nothing's wrong."

Megumi was worried; he wasn't his usual self today.

For the whole day, Kyuu thought about his dream.

When dismissal came, Megumi decided to confront Kyuu.

"Kyuu, we need to talk…_now_." She said and dragged Kyuu to the small forest in the campus.

"What's up, Megumi-chan?"

"Kyuu, seriously, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOTHING!" Meg shouted.

"Really, it's nothing."

Meg's eyebrow twitched.

'Kyuu-kun, why must you always try to put things aside like they didn't matter?' Meg thought.

Meg sighed; she turned around and left.

Kyuu wondered, 'Why was she worried?'

* * *

"_Meg-chan, onegai, stop crying." Five-year-old Kyuu told Meg._

"_Kedo, he –sniff- was mean, he didn't even –sniff- say that he was sorry."_

_Kyuu smiled, "Don't worry about it."_

_Meg smiled faintly._

_

* * *

_

'Does he remember?' Megumi asked herself, 'Does he remember… his promise?'

* * *

Kyuu went home, 'Does she remember those times then?' 

He went up to his room and took a nap.

* * *

She walked home, remembering their childhood.

* * *

Ryuu walked back to his apartment (is it right?). 'Kyuu was acting different today.'

* * *

Kyuu woke up and decided to go to the square.

When he got there, he saw Megumi sitting on a bench, staring into space.

'I have to show her that I remember the promise.' He thought.

He stood in front of her, "Hey Megumi-chan, wanna go to the amusement park?" he asked.

Megumi snapped back to reality, "…Sure…"

They went to the amusement park.

Kyuu brought her to the Ferris Wheel.

They watched the sun set from the top.

They went to the roller coaster next.

Megumi squealed at the slopes.

They went to the souvenir shop.

Megumi went from place to place looking at stuff and squealing every time she could.

Kyuu stayed in one place, watching her.

Something shiny caught his attention; it was a locket.

It was gold with an amethyst stuck on it.

And on the back was an emerald.

He smiled and paid for it.

Megumi finally decided on one and took it to the counter; she was reaching in her bag to searching for her wallet, when Kyuu said, "I'm the one who dragged you here so I'm paying." Handing the clerk some money.

"Arigatou." Megumi said, blushing.

* * *

They were sitting under a tree near the lake. 

"Nee, Kyuu-kun, why did you bring me here?" Megumi asked.

"…" Kyuu said nothing; he just looked at her with a smile.

Megumi looked away to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

They soon had to go home 'cause it was getting late.

* * *

The next day, Kyuu went to the detective school, like always. 

Kyuu had a smile on his face.

And once again, Megumi tripped on the floorboard and onto the ground.

"So it's green polka dotted today huh?" Kyuu said.

"Why you little…" Megumi trailed off as she chased Kyuu around the room and beat him up.

So Kyuu was his usual self again.

Then he asked Megumi to come to his house to have dinner with his mother and him.

* * *

They both were at Kyuu's balcony, star-gazing. 

"Hey Megumi-chan, would you like to go to the tower tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Would you?"

"Uhh…sure."

Kyuu smiled.

Megumi blushed.

* * *

"Whoa, Kyuu-kun, you could see the beach from here." Megumi said, leaning on the rails. 

"Megumi-chan, don't lean to much, you might fall!" Kyuu panicked.

"Don't worry, Kyuu-kun, I won't fall;" she said, "And if I so, you will catch me right?"

"Of course! But I can't go down the stairs faster than how you fall, you know." Kyuu said.

Megumi giggled; Kyuu was puzzled.

Kyuu handed a wrapped box to her.

"What?"

"It's for you."

Megumi opened the box and pulled out a locket.

"Arigatou, Kyuu-kun." She said, kissing him swiftly on the cheek.

"Happy birthday… Meg-chan." Kyuu said after he helped Megumi put on the locket.

Tears fell down Megumi's cheeks, "So you remembered then."

"Of course I did, Meg-chan." Kyuu said.

* * *

**End so the two got together, but they never let anyone know about it.**

**The only time the others found out was when they finally announced it on their fifth anniversary.

* * *

**

_Two kids stood, looking at a tall tower._

_Meg looked at Kyuu, "Kyuu-kun, promise me that one day, you will bring me to that tall tower."_

"_Hai, Meg-chan, I promise."

* * *

_

I wonder what made me write such a story. Anyway see ya!


End file.
